


Land of the fairies

by Chocolatetruffles



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fairies, Fantasy, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatetruffles/pseuds/Chocolatetruffles
Summary: Seungri lived a simple life.  Until a fairy turned it upside down.





	Land of the fairies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuckyLucy92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/gifts).



> This fanfic was a request from luckylucy92. Happy birthday to your sister!  
> Things said this fanfic has nothing to do with our other work blood sweat and fears!  
> Enjoy!

“Son! Get me some eggs from the back!” he heard his mother say in the distance.

“Coming!” he yelled back and started running to the back of the house. The sun had almost risen and the atmosphere was almost too hot for this time of the year. He was wearing a teen top with jeans which were dirty from his time in the fields. They had family’s crops and some animals. 

They led a simple life in the countryside and they were happy. He and his sister were both used to the early mornings and the lack of personal life. After all their days were full of work and they ended up in bed too tired to even think of other stuff normal people their age did for fun. 

Today was different. Tonight he was supposed to meet a girl his parents had chosen for him to marry so that they would get some extra fields. After all that was what mattered in times like this. 

It was almost twenty-five years since the Japan had taken over Korea. The countryside wasn’t as affected as the big cities but his family was one of the poorest ones in their village. At the beginning he had opposed to such a wedding but soon enough he had come to an agreement. 

After the morning routine was over and the crops and animals were given the attention they need he wanted to enjoy his last day of freedom. So he had decided to go up the mountain and walk in the forest that he loved. The forest was his place to relax far away from obligations and stress. 

In half an hour he met with his friend Daesung and both of them were found climbing up the mountain. 

“You know it is said that fairies live up here and are responsible for the life in the area.” Daesung said looking around him. 

“If there are fairies here they won’t come and meet with the likes of us, I am sure of that. We are not the best looking in the area… ” He answered smiling. 

“Oh come on! Look at me I am a catch!” the older said as he ran ahead cockily. Suddenly he was frozen in place. Seungri was looking around and he almost run over his friend. 

“What happened?” he asked and took a look ahead of him. 

“Do you hear that?” Daesung asked.

He tried to concentrate and he heard it. “Yeah” he said and run through the trees.

“Hey wait for me” the older said and ran 

He didn’t ran much and he saw her. It was weird. She was sitting there with her wings sparkling at the dark.  
He thought that he had never seen something so beautiful as this. 

“Excuse me but who are you?” the girl’s voice cut him from his thoughts…

She was hiding now behind a tree. He looked around to see if his friend was behind him but he didn’t see him.

“I-I am Seungri. I live down there” he said showing her the village. “I came here with a friend of mine.” 

“Um okay, my name is Izumi.” The girl said…

“Are you a fairy?” he said stuttering 

“Yes, I live here with my family and some other fairies. We protect the mountain from humans” Izumi said

“So you think that I am a threat, right?” he asked her trying to understand what is happening

“I didn’t say that you are but your kind doesn’t treat well my home.” She said and he could understand that her tone was a little bit irritated

“I am sorry…I know but I like mountains and all of this because it makes me feel free.”  
“What do you mean “feel free”?” she asked and she got a little closer to him

“Nothing…Never mind… I should go back to my friend. Are you going to be here tomorrow?” he asked.

He wanted to see her. It was like magic to him. Something felt nice when she came closer…

“You know I live here so yes I will be here tomorrow and every day.” She responded

“Okay so I will come back tomorrow to see you…” he said and went back to find Daesung.

He didn’t say anything to Daesung. He didn’t know why after all it was him who told him about fairies. He stayed silent through the whole time till they reach his house.

“Hey why so serious?” Daesung said 

“Nothing just thinking…Well, today I am going to meet her…How do you think she is?” he asked

“I don’t know but I am sure she is going to be beautiful” his friend responded

He hoped that she will be as beautiful as the girl on the mountain but can a human be so beautiful?

“Well I hope so…” he said

Some hours before he would be dying to meet her but now all he could think was the fairy…

 

When he opened the door his mom ran to him

“Hey go wash up and wear something nice…They are coming” she said

He ran to his bedroom to pick a nice suit that he had for special occasions and went to take a bath. After some hour he finished and dressed up. He looked in the mirror to check himself and before he exited the room and bell rang. He walked to the living room where there were a sofa and little table and saw her. She had brown long hair and she was wearing a floral dress. Her cheeks went pink the moment she saw him. She was definitely pretty but not as beautiful as the fairy.

“Son, come meet your future wife” his father said smiling.

“Hello Sir…Hello Mrs.” he bowed at them. 

“Hello, son this is my daughter Airi” the man in front of him said and looked and the girl behind him

“Nice to meet you my lady” he responded and kissed her hand 

“The pleasure is all mine” Airi responded

“My name is Seungri.” He said and after that all of them sat on the sofa

“Well. I think that our children look great together, don’t you think?” his father said and he whispered to his mother to bring food and wine.

“I think that they will have an incredible marriage” the man said

“So let’s set a date.” His father announced. 

“I agree. How does it seem to have the marriage in a week? I think the kids will have enough time to get ready” the man said. 

“Okay then let’s have the wedding next Saturday” his father agreed and they started eating.

He wasn’t happy. He wanted to spend all of his time on the mountains. He didn’t speak much the entire night. After they have gone he went to his room. He laid down to his bed and he was looking at the ceiling all night. He was thinking about her. Again… He thought of her long black hair and her red cheeks when she saw him…He was enchanted by her beauty. Her red lips was all that he could think…His desire to see her and talk with her…He stood up and went to his window. He could see the whole mountain from here. He was wondering if she wanted to see him as much as he did. He went to bed with a smile. Tomorrow he would go to her.

Next morning he woke up and he ran to the bathroom. He got ready and told to his parents that he would go to see Daesung.

He was walking through the trees and then he saw her. This time she wasn’t alone, she was with other fairies. When they saw him they immediately hide their wings and tried to run.

“Don’t be afraid” Izumi said “He is a friend” she continued.

“I am sorry to scare you. I didn’t want to. I wanted to see you.” He said trying to move closer.

“I wanted to see you too. I was afraid you wouldn’t come.” She responded with a sad face.

“I will always come. But these days I won’t stay too long because I have work to do” he answered.

“What kind of job? I want to learn about you. I told you about my life here in the mountains. So tell me about you.” The fairy said and approached him. 

They were sitting in a huge rock and the view was breathtaking. He could see his village and the smoke from the roofs. He wondered how beautiful it looked at night with the little lights that covered the roads.

“Don’t you want to tell me?” she said cutting him off his thoughts.

“No of course I want. I am a farmer and I work with my father. We live down there” he said showing her his house. It was a small house with a huge farm behind it. “I am about to get married with a young lady who I met yesterday after a left” he continued. 

He looked at her and saw the sadness on her eyes. Her wings changed color and he was watching speechless.

“I am sorry.” She said and tried to hide them.

“What happened?” he asked her.

“Nothing… My wings change color depending on my emotions. I am really sorry. I have to go.” She responded and ran before he could ask her if he did something wrong….

He saw her tears… He couldn’t move… It was like his heart had broken into pieces… Like he couldn’t breathe. After some minutes he started to go back to his house…The feeling didn’t stop even when he was on his village again. He decided that he couldn’t go to his house. He wanted to talk to someone. He went to his friend’s house.

“Hey what are you doing here?” Daesung asked.

“I want to talk to you about something.” He said and they went to the living room.

Daesung was living to a huge house with his family. They were wealthier than Seungri’s family. They had more animals and land. Daesung’s father was an officer. 

“Tell me my friend what happened to you…You seem like a mess” 

“I don’t want to get married, Daesung” 

“What?”

“I don’t love her… I don’t know her how am I supposed to marry her?”

“You will get to know her. Don’t worry…She is a nice girl. I asked some friends and they told me that she would be an incredible mother”

“I met someone else.” He said and he could feel his friend looking at him with wide eyes.

“Where?” 

“At mountains”

“When?”

“The day we went to together.”

“Yesterday? And you didn’t tell me anything?”

“I am sorry…I don’t know. I was afraid…”

“You shouldn’t. You can tell me everything…”

“I will tell you when I am sure about my feelings.” He said

He said goodbye to his friend and went back to his house…

***

Today, he would go to choose a suit for the wedding. There were only three days till the wedding and the past days he would go to the mountain and sit with Izumi. They were talking for hours about their lives and their dreams. He told her that he wanted to live in the city and that he wanted a big family… He even told her about his passion with music…How relaxing was for him to listen to it… Then he found out that she could sing…He never listen to something so beautiful. Her voice was like the sweetest melody he had ever heard…Sometimes they were just sitting there and she would sing to him and caressed his hair…

This was all he wanted…In the meantime they had gone out with his future wife two times. They went for a walk in the afternoon and talk about their future. He could realise that they had anything in common. She wanted to stay here and have a family…This was something that Seungri found boring…He wanted adventure. He couldn’t describe her stupid. No but he could say that she was indifferent to him.

When he went to the tailor he felt like he was having a panic attack… Everything went blur, he couldn’t see anything and he felt like drowning…

“Hey Seungri are you okay man?” Daesung said while approaching him.

“I am okay…I just need to leave” was all he could say and went out of the store…The only thing he could think was her. He needed her…  
He run and run through the mountain and when he saw her everything came to normal…He ran to her embrace and placed his head to her chest…

“What happened? Why are you here?” Izumi asked panicking

“I didn’t feel good and I wanted to see you…Is that okay?” he said and he couldn’t hold his tears anymore…

“It’s okay Seungri…Calm down I am here now” she said and caressed his hair…

After some hour he raised his head and looked at her eyes…Then he realised it…He was in love with her…He loved her so much… He didn’t think too much, he grabbed her face and connect their lips. At first she didn’t react but after some time she kissed him back… It was magical how their lips were moving together…She placed her arms around his neck and he grabbed her waist… They were laying down to the grass but he didn’t care the only thing he could feel was her…

After some time the reality hit him…He was going to marry another woman and here he was kissing a fairy… He stopped the kiss…

“I am sorry…I shouldn’t have done that” he said but the moment their eyes met he saw the tears…”Please don’t cry” he continued and hugged her… Her wings were sparkling but their color was black. He couldn’t understand what is happening…

“You should go” was all she said and moved away from him…

 

“Yeah this is probably a good idea…” he said and left…He could hear her crying and after some minutes he heard it…It was like she was singing but not like the other times…This time it was definitely a sad song…He could hear even the sobs her voice made…He closed his eyes for a moment and then he continued his way back to his house…

***

Today was the day…After what happened that day in the mountain he couldn’t sleep. Of course he told everything to Daesung…

_*Throwback*  
He was in his way to his house but he couldn’t go in…He had tears in his eyes and the song was still playing on his mind…He made his way to Daesung’s house. When he knocked the door his best friend opened and he hugged him…He was crying for hours and Daesung was there holding his hand and waiting for him to tell him what happened…_

_“The day we went to the mountain you told me about fairies, do you remember?” he said_

_Daesung gave him a glass of water and sat across him._

_“Of course I remember…”_

_“When I ran I saw her…She was so beautiful and her wings were sparkling…I think it was magic…That was the moment I fell in love…I don’t know how but every time I see her I love her even more…I don’t know if I can describe my feelings… I know that you will think that I am crazy but I am telling you the truth” he said and looked at his friend in the eyes…He needed him to believe him…_

_“Okay calm down…Are you sure? I mean come on fairies?” Daesung responded_

_“Come with me” he said and dragged his friend to the mountain._

_Then they saw them. They were sitting to rocks and singing…Animals were around them and birds were chanting…He saw Daesung looking at them with awe. He couldn’t blame him they were beautiful…In their way back to the village his friend stopped him._

_“What are you going to do?”_

_“I don’t know…In a few days I am getting married and I am in love with another woman who is not my future wife.”_

_“I am going to help you” he friend said._

_*End of throwback*_

He looked his reflection…The man in front of him was not a happy man who is going to get married to the woman he loves. He remembered his friend telling him that he will help him to escape but so far nothing had happened…It was futile to try…

“Are you ready?” his father said entering his room…

“Yes father I am ready” he responded…Well it is time to face the reality…

He went to the living room and saw all of his family waiting for him…

They went to the church waiting for the bride…He wanted to get away and go to her…Hug her and kiss her…He was still feeling her lips on his…

But the coming of Airi in the church hit him back to reality…

The wedding started and the priest asked them the crucial question. He couldn’t accept her as his wife… He ran and didn’t care about the people calling his name.

He ran to the mountain calling her name….

“Izumi please come to me” he was sobbing 

“I am here” she said and ran to him hugging him…

“I love you” he said and kissed her

It was like his whole world stopped…She kissed him back…

“I love you too” she said between the kisses.

He laid her down to the grass. They were kissing and he took a glimpse at her wings…They were sparkling so much. He had never saw them so bright…

 

She took his shirt up and kissed his neck…He could feel the hotness. He kissed her jawline and moved to her neck marking her…

He could hear her moans…

“Seungri ah” she moaned. He smirked against her skin…

“I love you so much Izumi” he said and took all their clothes…

“Please, make love to me” she said with teary eyes…

He didn’t say anything and he made love to her…It was a magical night…He was finally with the woman he wanted…

*Smut alert*

Seungri had never felt so complete in his life. He was holding her and kissed her deeply. At some point the kisses they shared became sloppier, more hungry. He took off her dress and took a moment to admire her figure. She was perfect. The most beautiful being he had ever seen. 

She helped him off his shirt and pants. They stood like this for a moment. Just taking each other’s presence in. Seungri leaned and kissed her deeply, trying to convey all his feelings to her via his lips. She responded by grabbing his back and moaning in his mouth. He helped her open her legs and he got in between them. He felt his election touch her sensitive spot and a moan escaped his lips. 

“Can I touch you there?” he asked. 

“I am all yours tonight.” She responded and moved so she could feel him better. He took off his boxers and her panties. As he pushed in he took a hold of her breasts, kissed them an sucked. She became a moaning mess underneath him. He was lost at the sound of her voice, the way he felt inside her. She was hot and he couldn’t stop himself from picking up the speed with each thrust.

“I am almost there…” she said and a loud moan left her lips. After some more moaning of his name she came. Feeling her walls clenching around him, soon enough he came inside her. 

“I love you Izumi… “ he said and held her to his chest. 

“I love you too…” she responded and they both fell asleep. 

*End of smut*

The next day when he opened his eyes he saw her. Her head was in his chest. He thought that it was a dream but when he heard her heartbeat he knew that this was real…His heart was full. For the first time in his life he felt happy. He saw her open her eyes and he kissed her head.

«Good morning» he said. He could she her smile growing.

«Good morning» she responded shyly.

He hugged her tight and told her «I love you so much. I am so happy right now.».He couldn't see her but he was sure that she was smiling back at him.

«Baby I have to go. I have to go back and explain why I left.» He said and stood up to wear his clothes.

«Okay I will be waiting here for you to come back” she answered to him and her wings got darker.

«Hey, I will come back to you. You are my home now.» He said and pecked her lips.

On his way back home , he was thinking what he will say to his parents and to Airi. After all it wasn't her mistake that he fell in love with someone else. He saw his father as he was approaching the house. 

«Finally, you came back» his father said. He could see the anger in his eyes.

«I am sorry…” was all he said before his father slapped him.

«You should be ashamed of yourself»

«I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I am in love with someone else and I won't marry Airi. It's not right for both of us. She can find someone who she is going to love. I am not that guy and I will not love her.» 

«Do you understand what you have done? All of my efforts to find someone for you so that you will have a better future are now destroyed.»

« I don't care father. I want to go to the city and live there with Izumi. I want to have a family with her.»

«Who is She?» his mother said standing at the corner of the room.

«she is the love of my life mother and I want to marry her. She lives in the mountains and she very beautiful. I have never seen someone so perfect as her.» he said and looked at his mother. She may be the only one who will support him. She was always saying to him that love is very important and he must find someone who he will love with all that he has.

«Do you really love her son ?» she asked him 

«Yes mother from the moment I saw her…»

«Then go find her and live your life as you want. We want you to be happy not miserable. Go find her and live in the city as you dreamed. Have a family with her and come to us to meet her when you are ready. Your father and I want you to have the future that you want. We won't force you to do anything.» She said and hugged her son.

His father nodded and hugged him too. He was happy now…Truly happy and he knew that all he wanted he has it.

*  
After some months he got married with Izumi. They moved to the city and she met his parents. They have never realised that she was a fairy . She hided her wings everytime the went to visit them at the village….

**Author's Note:**

> We hoped you liked it! We love you! See you soon with more updates on BSF!


End file.
